Moments in Time
by Kikuri-san
Summary: Three Fluffy One Shots of Different Memories...Ichigo x Rukia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Bleach...sadly

Moment in Time #1 Nightmare

Ichigo dragged his tired body into bed for the fourth time that night. Halloween was the worst day of the year for a Shinigami. It seemed that every time he fell asleep Rukia's phone would go off and they would have to run out to take care of the hollow threat. Ichigo lay on top of his blankets anticipating Rukia's cell phone. He saw that the night was taking its toll on her as well. It wasn't only this night but it had been like this for several nights in a row. In her tired state she didn't even bother to change into her pajamas or to shut the closet door. She left the phone on Ichigo's desk and had curled up with her pillow and blanket instantly falling asleep. 'If the phone rings again and she doesn't hear it I'm just going to let her sleep.' Ichigo thought as he glanced in her direction. Still being pretty awake from the last call, Ichigo ponder the events of the past couple of months. Rukia had been taken back to Soul Society as a criminal and he had gone after her without a moment's hesitation. She had decided to stay in Soul Society after he had rescued her. Strangely he was sad, yet he saw that staying made her happy so he was happy, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted her to come and stay in his closet again like she use to. Shortly after coming back a new threat came forward in the form of the bounto. Just when he thought he was going to die from a bounto attack she came and deflected the blow with her kidou. The whole battle with the bounto saw them both back in Soul Society and as before she decided to stay there to finishing gaining back her powers. This time it was a little harder to leave her. The more time he spent with her the more his feelings towards her became confused. Never had he felt like this about anyone, he didn't know how to describe it. And now, here she was sleeping in his closet like she had way back when. Here they were together chasing the hollow and keeping the world safe from harm.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small whimpering coming from the closet.

"Run… please run away. He will kill you. Run…Ichigo."

This caught his attention, was Rukia dreaming about the time when he attempted to confront Byakuya for the second time? He sat up when he saw her shoot up from her sleeping position.

"No, Ichigo run!" she nearly shouted out.

"Rukia." Ichigo called out to her. She stopped and turned to face him, eyes still closed.

"Rukia, it's ok. I'm fine, I'm here." He said to sooth her. He had read somewhere that it was bad to wake someone up from sleepwalking. Rukia followed his voice out of her bed and before Ichigo knew it, she was burrowing her way into his blanket and was curled up around him, with her head on his chest. Ichigo's face turned red as he contemplated what to do. She would be angry when she woke up in the morning if he didn't move her. But as he sat there thinking about what to do, the feel of her even breathing against his shirt and her small weight next to him brought him some comfort and it dawned on him that her next to him untangled his confused feelings and he was very aware that it felt so good to hold her tiny form in his arms. 'Just for tonight,' he told himself. 'Tonight I'll be able to sleep peacefully for once. In the morning I'll fake stupid.' And with those thoughts in his head he lay back down and wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep.

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach Characters

Moment in Time #2 Strawberry

"Hey Kuchiki-san. Do you like strawberries?" asked Orihime one day during lunchtime.

"Um, I have never had a strawberry." Rukia replied coyly. Ichigo coughed as if he choked on his food.

"Are you serious? You have never had a strawberry? That's pretty sad dope." Said Ichigo.

"No its not, I bet there are a lot of things in Soul Society that you have never tried." Retorted Rukia. But before Ichigo could reply again the bell rang and they got their stuff together to go to their next class.

Rukia started off towards home by herself, she recalled Ichigo giving her a quick hug and saying that he had to go get something somewhere, a guy thing, was the overall terminology. She blushed, they weren't really dating but they were defiantly more than friends. Rukia remember last night not being able to sleep and opening the closet door and watching Ichigo sleep. He didn't have a shirt on and the covers were tossed off. Rukia blushed again when she contemplated what it would be like to kiss him and lay her head on his chest, having his arms wrapped around her. Turning scarlet she focused her attention on the small children running by her on their way home.

Ichigo's house came into sight and she swiftly jumped up towards the open window of Ichigo's room. Setting her books down in the corner she opened the closet and lay down on her makeshift bed. It had been a long day, Mondays always were long days even in Soul Society. She took out her phone and flipped it open a few times before playing with some of the features.

No more that twenty minutes later Rukia sat up at the sound of Ichigo's voice coming in through the open window. He was laughing at Keigo's idiocy with Ishida and Chad. Smiling Rukia walked over to the window and peeked out to make sure that no one saw her. She watched as the three friends parted and noticed that Ichigo had a grocery bag in his hand. A few minutes later Ichigo opened the door to his room and noticed Rukia sitting at his desk with a book.

"Ne Rukia, come here I have something for you." He said as he placed the grocery bag on his bed and began taking out what looked like red berries.

"These are strawberries, and I got a bunch of different kinds for you to taste. Since you said that you had never tasted one before I thought that you were missing out because they are really good." He said with a slight blush. Rukia looked at the assortment of strawberries.

"These are regular strawberries," said Ichigo pointing to one container, "These strawberries are dipped in chocolate, these strawberries are unripe so they are a bit sour, those ones over here are dipped in vanilla yogurt, and finally these strawberries are overripe so they are extremely sweet and the best for making jam." Rukia picked up a regular strawberry and took a bite. After she finished it off she picked up one from the next container and so on until she had tried each strawberry.

"So what do you think? Which one do you like the most?" asked Ichigo.

"Umm, I don't know yet, there is still one strawberry that I haven't tasted." She replied with a smirk.

"Huh? I watched you, you tried all of them, what do you mean you…" but before he could finished Rukia had leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away and licked her lips as if tasting the flavor of the kiss.

"I would have to say that they are all delicious but the best one had to be the last one." She said with a smile. Ichigo smiled back at her.

"Then here, have some more." He said as he reached forward and pulled her into a kiss.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own any of the Bleach Characters>

Moment in Time #3 Snow

Saturday was cold and dark. The sun was lost behind the massive grey clouds. 'Rain clouds.' Thought Ichigo. 'Almost as bad as the rain itself' he sighed and walked down the street. A fierce wind bit at Ichigo's cheeks and he pulled up his scarf, he hated the pre-winter months. It hardly ever cold enough to snow but it was cold enough to keep everyone inside. Clutching the grocery bag to his side he remembered the sick look that his father and two younger sisters have given him in the morning, and remember why he braved the cold. His family was sick, the common cold had found its way into the Kurosaki household and it was up to the last healthy member to make everything better. He had left Rukia in his bedroom and gone out to purchase some soups and tea for the family.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! We have a problem." Shouted a voice on the wind. Looking up from the pavement Ichigo saw Rukia running toward him. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard by the time she reached him.

"Rukia, what's wrong? What's going on?" asked Ichigo as he placed a hand on her shoulder to support her.

"Hollows, loads of them. They suddenly appeared together not far from the city. But that's not the worst part, more are coming up and they are all headed for the city. We have to hurry and stop them." She said as she started running in the direction she pointed. Ichigo hurried after her.

At least ten minutes later, they both came face to face with some hollows. Ichigo had already changed into Shinigami form but Rukia still didn't have much of her powers back to be effective. Together they fought and fought, Rukia was blasting the heck out of them with her Kidou and Ichigo was cutting them to pieces. However nothing seemed to be working. After cutting down two or three of the hollows four more would pop up.

"There must be a snag in dimensions and they are just flowing in. A powerful hollow must be holding it open. If we find the snag we could finish this." Said Rukia.

"Alright. I'll hold them off to give you time to find the snag. Blast me with your reaitsu when you find it." Replied Ichigo as he fended off two more hollows.

A few minutes later Ichigo felt Rukia's gentle reaitsu. He always wondered why her reaitsu was gentle. Every other reaitsu that he had come in contact with had always be harsh as if it was trying to conquer him. It wasn't that she wasn't powerful, because she could really kick butt, he just didn't know. He abandoned the hollows and followed Rukia's reaitsu. Suddenly her reaitsu spiked, and then dropped dangerously low. 'Crap, the dope engaged in battle. Hang on Rukia I'm coming.' He thought as he ran to her.

Ichigo arrived just in him to see Rukia sail through the air. He caught her just before she smashed into a wall.

"Ichi..go" she said weakly before she passed out. Ichigo's blood boiled as he saw that she was covered in blood. He propped Rukia up against a tree and faced the hollow causing all this trouble. His eyes widened suddenly when he saw that it was a Menos Grande. Scowling at the monster Ichigo charged and engaged him in a fight with his Zangetsu pulsing. After a short struggle Ichigo nailed the Menos Grande with his reaitsu and the monster disintegrated. Making quick work of the rest of the hollow, Ichigo made his way back to Rukia.

She was cold to his touch. Her blood was still coming out of the gashes she had attained but slowly, like syrup. Her lips were blue and her face was pale.

"Rukia, Rukia wake up." Said Ichigo as he shook her shoulders but she didn't stir.

"Rukia, please Rukia wake up." Said Ichigo with a hint of desperation. He checked her pulse and couldn't find one.

"No… No Rukia, wake up. That blow wasn't enough to finish you off please, Rukia wake up." He practically shouted as he cradled her body against his. A tear slipped down his check and a raindrop joined it. The rain came, almost as if summoned. At first it was light but then it came down harder, soaking everything it touched. Ichigo sheltered Rukia's body from the rain as it chilled him to the bone. 'No this can't be happening. Not to you, not to me again. Please Rukai open your eyes.' Thought Ichigo as he pressed his lips to her forehead. The rain stopped, something stirred against Ichigo that he didn't notice, to lost in his despair. A hand came up and touched Ichigo's check.

"Ichigo…it…snows…" said a very weak Rukia. Ichigo's orange brown eyes came down and looked into her violet ones.

"Rukia…" he said as he buried his face in her hair and sighed.

'Rain holds nothing good for me, it is laced with bad memories, however the rain can change, the rain has a chance to redeem itself. When it's cold outside, the rain can change, it can change to snow and everything will be alright.'

Please Review


End file.
